


WEISHEN FEST: FIRST WAVE AUTHOR REVEALS

by weishenfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenfest/pseuds/weishenfest
Summary: Find out who wrote your favorite fic from our first wave!





	WEISHEN FEST: FIRST WAVE AUTHOR REVEALS

Good day Weishennies! 

With the posting of our author reveals, the first wave of Weishen Fest has finally come to a close. It has been a long and bumpy ride and we would like to sincerely thank all of our wonderful writers who stuck around to the end to present readers with such fantastical works.

And now for the moment you have all been waiting for… 

Presenting your round one authors!

✰ **_day one:_**

** _#W031 _ ** → [ One brick at a time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999252) by **ForMyBabies** | Kun/Ten

**_#W045_** → [second life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816795) by **nsofties** | Kun/Winwin

** _#W185 _ ** → [ deathless ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877350) by **andnowforyaya** | Ten/Winwin

** _#W103 _ ** → [ sky full of stars on your shoulders (sleep away) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903981) by **sugarcoats** | Lucas/all

** _#W105 _ ** → [ we are for each other ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907959) by **suhrealist (ohheyal)** | Ten/Winwin 

** _#W067 _ ** → [ shot in the dark, light up my heart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913563) by **johnshuaa** | Ten/Lucas

** _#W100 _ ** → [ what’s your name? (you know my name) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916386) by **crumblyoaf** | Xiaojun/Yangyang 

** _#W029 _ ** → [ Of Deadlines and Cute Comments ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918699) by **JingNI** | Xiaojun/Hendery

✯ ** _day two:_ **

**_#W021_** → [scare me up a little bit of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923103) by** johnil** | Xiaojun/Hendery/Yangyang

**_#W004_** → [In Shades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926073) by **themunchking** | Ten/Lucas

**_#W133_** → [let’s take time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935439) by **umiwomitai** | Kun/Lucas

**_#W053_** → [It was an accident, I swear!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947343) by **princessgongjunim (MyOwnCharacterInEverything)** | Kun/Ten

**_#W286_** → [A Tale Full of Prejudices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950322) by **LeilaLynnS** | Xiaojun/Hendery

**_#W231_** → [Lift me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962601) by **Luonnotar** | Kun/Ten

**_#W215_** → [fear is just a word (heaven just a place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736683) by **rowenbane** | Kun/Ten

✩ ** _day three:_ **

**_#W243_** → [Our Little Ball of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969537) by **softnajmin** | Ten/Winwin/Lucas

**_#W054_** → [Make The Stars Align](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970020) by **easycomeeasygo** | Kun/Ten

**_#W060_** → [Briar Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971940) by **MessintoMessages** | Winwin/Lucas

**_#W005_** → [Best Friends at Seven, Rivals at Eighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974142) by **currysaws** | Xiaojun/Hendery

**_#W165_** → [sunny side up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978138) by **rensshi** | Lucas/Hendery/Yangyang

**_#W069_** → [all’s well that ends well (to end up with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982914) by **moonlightrenjun** | Kun/Ten, Kun/Winwin

**_#W270_** → [promise to stay alive for the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987015) by **blueaces** | Ten/Hendery

✪ **_day four:_**

**_#W121_** → [May I Have This Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990489) by **tencitizens** | Xiaojun/Hendery

**_#W256_** → [hearts already wanting more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993465) by **kookgyu (wannabeyourstvr)** | Winwin/Lucas

**_#W075_** → [water under the bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997353) by **lefargen** | Lucas/Xiaojun

**_#W050_** → [Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646701) by **smallchittaphon** | Xiaojun/Yangyang

**_#W262_** → [moondust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997725) by **bunnieju** | Kun/Ten

**_#W141_** → [burn the night away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998784) by **newheros** | Lucas/Xiaojun

**_#W007_** → [In Your Summer Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999390) by **ImpishHaechan** | Kun/Ten/Winwin

**_#W110_** → [sous-vide this love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000719) by **kwonjis** | Kun/Ten

**_#W246_** → [penny for fair winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000878) by **hoeunki** | Lucas/Xiaojun

✧ **_day five:_**

**_#W061_** → [death of a bachelor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001325) by **cryptidsoap** | Xiaojun/Hendery

**_#W010_** → [How can you not look at him and fall for him at the same time?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001400) by **cherrycitrus_blossom** | Kun/all

**_#W252_** → [Here, Here, & Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001580) by **thehiddengrace** | Ten/Winwin

**_#W123_** → [sharp as knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001733) by **rainingover** | Winwin/Lucas

**_#W245_** → [bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002654) by **baexil** | Kun/Winwin/Lucas

✶ **_day six:_**

**_#W264_** → [Tête pleine de mémoires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019889) by **neon_lights21** | Kun & Yangyang

**_#W130_** → [Hit or miss, I guess they never kissed huh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022871) by **pyakpyaknation** | Winwin/Lucas

**_#W147_** → [messages in blood on my bathroom mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035735) by **jinnieshyun** | Kun/Ten

**_#W222_** → [do you believe in magic?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043763) by **smtowndream** | Xiaojun/Hendery/Yangyang

**_#W052_** → [Thinking of you 24/7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049841) by **jaexings** | Xiaojun/Hendery

✮ **_day seven:_**

**_#W226_** → [pygmalion and galatea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055388) by **rare_cat_meme** | Lucas/Hendery

**_#W168_** → [The letter infront of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056030) by **miraclegarden** | Lucas/Xiaojun

**_#W107_** → [Where You Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067931) by **cledritch** | Ten/Winwin

**_#W013_** → [it’s more fun to have secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074411) by **qindery** | Ten/Winwin

**_#W042_** → [how can we be ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078872) by **nappeuns** | Xiaojun/Hendery

**_#W101_** → [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080585) by **anonymous** | Kun/Ten

**_#W077_** → [Lovefool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081257) by **xuxihuan** | Ten/Lucas

It has been such an honor working with these lovely writers, along with their hardworking betas and the kind readers who support them and us mods as well. Please be sure to drop by and leave kudos and comments spreading love to these amazing works and to the authors!

As of right now, the [ prompt archive ](http://bit.ly/weishenarchive) is fully updated, including links. If you didn’t make the final submission deadline, or perhaps just want to write a prompt that catches your eye now, you are free to write and post it now! Make sure you link us when you do so we can share it though. :)

**A note from the admin: **As you can probably tell from our posts, most of the work being done is done by me, admin < black heart emoji >! The other mods mainly work on the organization side when needed (plus admin < orange heart emoji > taking care of things when I’m away), but I run nearly everything else. It has been my greatest pleasure running Weishen Fest. From seeing the excitement for it before the launch, to actually reading the works to come out of it, it has been such an adventure. I could have never anticipated the support that we got from the get go! At its core, Weishen Fest is a way for Weishennies to cultivate more fanworks and have fun together, and I am happy to say I believe it has achieved that. In no way was it perfect and I made more mistakes than I can count, but I thank you all for being patient with me and the other mods and for sticking it out. I can only hope you all had as much fun during this first wave as I did. 

As you’re all probably aware, there are a ton of NCT centric fic fests ongoing, so I am unsure as to when the next wave will be. Whenever it is, we all hope that you’ll be a part of it! For now, please read and reread all of the gifts brought from the first wave.

Until next time!

❥ Weishen Fest mods


End file.
